Confessions
by izzietwilightaddict91
Summary: Hotch and Emily have been avoiding each other since she had been back and Emily gets annoyed and confronts him...what will happen? H/P Probably only be two or three chapters! Enjoy! Possibly Rated M in later chapters! Second fic hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys I have had this story saved in my laptop for a couple of weeks and I wanted to post it to see if you like it.**_

_**please Read and Review if you can! It will probably only be two or three chapters depending on how much people like it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>_

It had been four months since I had been back form the 'dead' and I was happy with my progress I had made within the team. After Rossi's cooking lesson everyone became a little bit closer to one another. Morgan and I were meeting up to do my recertification, Reid and I went to see foreign movies at the theatre , JJ, Garcia and Myself have been goin shopping etc and Rossi had been helping me furniture hunting for my new apartment.

The only person who I have been keeping my distance with was Hotch and to be perfectly honest I think he has been avoiding me aswell, after he helped fake my death there was alot of backlash and now that I am not dead anymore there is even more backlash...he had this whole tense situation with Morgan that I didn't even wanna get into but there I was sitting with the girls at a bar waiting on Morgan, Reid and Rossi to show up aswell as Garcia's Technical Analyst boyfriend Kevin Lynch. Of course Hotch wasn't coming he made up some excuse about having work to do.

"Ok before the the fine boyish specimens of the BAU get here I would like to make a toast...to Emily, our colleague, friend and sister we are so glad you are here right now..." Garcia got all choked up at that point and gave me a hug after taking a sip of her glass or red wine.

"So sweetie how's the delicious Will?" I asked JJ with a smile which she returned.

"We are good...it was tough for a while but we are back to normal now thank god." She flashed a grin at me which rivaled the cheshire cat.

"Speaking of deliciousness...what exactly is going on between you and the boss man gumdrop?" I looked at Garcia in shock and then to JJ.

"What do you mean?" I decided in that moment to feign ignorance at my situation with Hotch.

"Oh come on sweetie the other day he practically screamed avoidance with you. You my fine furry friend has not worked with Hotch since you came back. And if I noticed and I'm not a profiler imagine what everyone else had noticed." She glanced sheepishly at JJ who found her shoes very interesting all of a sudden.

"I...I'm umm...honestly...I don't know." The boys decided to show up at that stage saving me from an awkward conversation. After a lot of laughing and drinking the girls decided to go to the restroom while I went to get another round. Standing at the bar I felt an all to familiar hand placed at the bottom of my back.

"Well Well Well what do we have here? If it isn't Emily Prentiss as I live and breathe back from the dead." I turned and smiled at the culprit.

"Hello Agent Rawson." Mick stood awfully close to me which only amplified the fact that I havn't had sex in a really, really long time.

"May I just say you look absolutely delectable right now." He whispered in my ear and I could see my team including the girls who were now back smile and me and him.

"Why Agent Rawson...what exactly are your intentions?" I was thankful that I was drunk right now because I could not openly flirt with Mick Rawson as my team was sitting ten feet away if I wasn't slightly inebriated.

"Well what exactly are you up for Agent Prentiss?" he asked while whispering in my ear_..."Volete uscire di qui?" **(Do you want to get out of here?)" **_I smiled at him and shook my head.

"You are full of surprises aren't you? _Vorrei, se non fosse così tanto di un giocatore, ma_..." _**(I would if you wern't such a player, but..."**_ I just grabbed his lapel and lightly kissed my lips against his and he responded to it until I pulled away...this felt wrong he need to go or I do.

"Goodbye Mick." I grabbed out drinks and walked away to the table knowing what I had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG I am completely amazed that you guys liked it! Well this is chapter two of Confessions and please let me know what you think! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM CHAP 2<strong>_

"So what was that Princess?" JJ and Garcia looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing...that was...nothing." They seemed to let it go for now and several hours later JJ was completely trashed and was phoning Will to come pick her up...Garcia and Kevin dissappeared a few minuted ago Rossi was being carried out of the bar by Reid and Morgan had found a cute little redhead to leave with.

As for me I put on my coat with a new found confidence and tried to walk in a straight line while hailing a cab. As I made my way closer and closer to his house I fixed my hair and make up...I had made up my mind I was going to confront him once and for all and demand to know what the hell his problem is.

Arrving at my final destination I knew I was drunk and in all honesty I was thankful I was drunk and to be quite frank I was pissed off... ok now I'm rambling! As I walked or rather stumbled to his door I lifted my fist and banged on his door, it took him a while before he answered the door but he did it oh so sexily.

There he stood in a white wife beater and navy track pants...it was the most casual I had ever seen him and ohh...he wasn't wearing any shoes and his hair looked as if he had spent all night tugging at it.

"Prentiss...it's 3.30 in the morning what are you doing here?" I looked at him and tried to place the biggest scowl on my face.

"Is Jack here?" I wanted to make sure the little boy didn't witness my rant so I was releived when he shook his head.

" No he is away on a camping trip with his school...Prentiss what's going on." I decided to ignore him and stumble into his apartment.

"I just wanna know...maybe it's all in my head but I really don't think that it is considering other people have noticed...but have I done something particular to piss you off? I feel like I have...we havn't partnered up once since I came back I mean tell me if I am completely barking up the wrong tree here but I have always trusted my gut and this is me trusting it. I know showing up at your apartment this late...or...early if you wanna be particular...what was I saying?" He looked confused and a little sad.

"Showing up at my apartment early..." I nodded and thanked him before continuing my rant.

"Yes exactly I know it might seem a little over the top but to be perfectly honest I need to know what it is because it's affecting me in the field and the others have noticed it aswell...ok I am officially rambling!" I sighed and trailed my fingers through my hair.

"Prentiss..." He began but I wasn't gonna let him explain until I had finished.

"No...you know what...I have been avoiding you...I know you have a tough burden to bear since I died and I know that you had to lie to everyone...I know that...and I thank you for that but honestly Hotch..." Suddenly calling him by his last name didn't seem like it was enough and by now I was practically making a hole in his hardwood floors.

"Aaron...you saved my life...you gave me many different options when I was in Paris...but I need to know why?" He looked at me as if I had horns and I heard a slight intake of breath when I called him Aaron. The whole room, my whole body was on fire and I think it had to do with all of the emotions I was dealing with right now. Without looking at him again I walked into his kitchen and poured myself a glass of water.

He came in behind me and I turned around to face him as he ran his hand over his face...I noticed how much weight he had lost when I first came back and he was sporting that ridiculous beird which made him look oh so hot, WOW SNAP OUT OF IT! He is your boss Emily!

"Prentiss...you are drunk..." I just nodded in affirmation.

"That wouyd be correct..." I looked at him and noticed him swallow very hard.

"The team was devastated when you died. Reid hardly ever spoke when it wasn't pertaining to the case...he showed up at JJ's door for weeks crying. Morgan spent all of his time time blaming himself and him and Garcia spent any spare time trying to track down Doyle. We all missed you Emily...including me." I always reacted more when he called me Emily I don't know why.

"I never thanked you...for helping me in Paris...I know it was your decision to send me all of my alias's...thank you Aaron." I saw him take in another breath when I called him Aaron. I looked at him from across the Kitchen and smiled.

"I helped you because you are my family...all of the team are my family. You guys and Jack are all I have left...it hurts when you lose your family Emily. I lost Haley and you in such a short amount of time. Two women who I would kill for. Haley was the mother of my child and it nearly killed me to lose her...and then you, you decided to be a hero...and it hurt to lose you because I'm in love with you." His voice caught in his throat as he said the last bit and I could see him trying to fight his emotions.

"Hotch..." I tried to cut him off and hed held his hand up at me.

"Don't Emily let me get this out because if I don't say this now I never will. I have been avoiding you...I have been avoiding you because I don't trust myself with you...I don't trust myself to not lose control when I'm around. I love you...I am in love with you Emily Prentiss I have been for a while." That's when I felt my knees give out and the shit hit the fan.

* * *

><p>PLEASE R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it look so long to update but I hope you like it**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Chap 3<strong>_

I looked at him and I saw the truth in his eyes but that was not what I was expecting and if I was being honest with myself I didn't understand what I felt for him. He was my boss and my friend...after everything that happened with Haley and Foyet I tried to be there for him, maybe in hindsight that was not probably the best idea I have ever had but he was hurting and I thought if there was anyway in which I could help ease his pain I decided to help.

"Hotch...I..." He waved his hand and stepped closer to me.

"Emily...I know you feel something for me. Look me in the eye..." I tried to pull away from him but he just held me tight against the kitchen counter

"I can't do this..." I didn't even realise I was crying until he wiped a tear away...my head was spinning my knees felt like I was about to collapse at any moment, every crevice in my body was shaking and I wasn't certain whether it was from fear or excitement but as his hand stroked my face we had a moment...a moment where everything seemed to slow down and stop.

"I know you feel for me Emily...I have wanted you for so long and do you have any idea how much energy I had prent at the start trying to hate you...and I knew right there in the beginning I felt protective of you. Then Doyle happened and I realised that I didn't really know you at all." I breathed out and could feel his hands burning on my skin as they rested on my wrist and cheek.

"You don't let anyone in Emily...you're scared to let someone get close incase you get hurt." I wrenched my body away from his.

"Don't profile me Hotch..." I decided to use Hotch instead of Aaron because I thought it would be more effective.

"You're childhood was spent moving from place to place desperately trying to fit in...doing anyhting and everything..." I hardened my glare at his as I was beginning to wonder if Dave mentioned what had happened with Matthew and the abortion, the more I thought about it the more it pissed me off.

"Stop Hotch..." He kept pushing though never a man to give up.

"What is it...who is it Emily." My name on his lips made me weak in the knees and my whole body tingle with goosebumps.

"Please don't do this!" I was practically begging him now as he got closer to me until he was right up infront of my face.

"What is it that damaged you so much that you can't let anyone in?" I decided to fight fire with fire.

"Me...seriously...I am the one that won't let anyone in? When was the last time you shared with the class Hotch..." His face blazed...cheeks flushed as he grabbed me by the hand and pushed me up against the kitchen counter...everything after felt like a dream.

I slid my hand up and down his wrist and made the mistake of looking into his eyes and he pressed his other hand onto my waist and thats when he made his move, he pulled my head in and pressed his lips to mine...all I could feel was the contours of his body fit perfectly on mine and his lips mesh perfectly with me.

I am not gonna be some submissive and sit idly by so deciding to fight back I dug my fingers through his hair and into his scalp until I heard a soft moan vibrate through his chest and I pushed him back until his back hit the wall with a thud and a grunt from him.

As I pulled the wife beater off him and threw it onto the floor it off his shoulders he kissed along my jaw and my neck before I yanked his head up to mine and I think he was a little shocked at my forcefulness but it's the way I am...the way I always have been.

He pulled my shirt up and over my head and I kissed him for a while longer before everything kicked into place...this is your boss Emily...the guy who decides if you have a job. I pulled away from him and rested myself back against the counter... and it honestly looked as if someone had kicked his puppy he looked dejected and a little embarrassed.

"Emily..."All he said was my name and I looked up at him, never before had I seen him look more vulnerable or handsome in my life. I walked over to him and trailed my hands down over his ribs.

"Bedroom?" He looked shocked and took my hand.

"Are you sure?" I nodded to him and pressed my lips to hisand he pulled me along up a small set of stairs and was completely overwhelmed with emotions and could not get the feeling of his lips on my body.

* * *

><p>PLEASE R&amp;R<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update I have just had so much on my minds but please let me know what you think._**

**_There will only probably be a couple more chapters but review and let me know how you all feel about the New Chapter!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Chapter 4<strong>_

It felt like heaven to have his hands all over me, we didn't even make it to the room, he pressed me up against the wall I'm assuming near his bedroom but to be perfectly honest with you I don't really care. I knew this was probably not the best idea because I am just a little drunk but I also couldn't help but feel like it was the best decision I have ever made. This wasn't how I had expected the night to end but I am not complaining.

"Aaron..." As his fingertips ghosted along the plains of my stomach I couldn't help myself but utter his name, I could feel the low vibrate of his moan against my shoulder and his other hand press into the dip at the bottom of my back, as I gently bit the exposed shoulder an involuntary hiss escaped my mouth as his fingertips dug into my hip.

"Keep biting me Emily and this will be over before it has began..." I looked at him and immediately all of my fears were eased. This is right it was exactly what I should be doing, I couldn't help but feel a little bit like an inexperienced virgin, after everything happened with Doyle I was no longer comfortable in myself and in my body and that has never happened to me before. I have always been extremely happy with the way that I look, now though all I could feel is dread mixed in with excitement.

"Hey what's wrong..." His eyes were brimming with concern and I suddenly felt my throat closing up and I felt my head start to spin, only one person has looked at me with that much love and devotion in their eyes and it had been the one person in my life that had meant the least and yet the most, it had all been a lie. How do I stand here and let myself be known to him.

Being the daughter of an Ambassador I always had to meet certain expectations, always had to be something ...no someone I was not. My entire life had been built on lies, deception and greed, and yet here I stood in a mans apartment, a man who loved me and I am pretty sure I love him...I don't even really know the real meaning of love.

"We don't have to do this Em..." I just shook my head and pressed my hand against his cheek.

"No look that's not what...I just..." I took a deep breath and looked at him. He knew I had scars, of course he knew how could he not.

"I know you read the report after Doyle..." He cut me off with a kiss

"I don't care about Doyle tonight ok Emily you don't need to worry, he is gone." I only shake my head as a stray tear runs down my cheek.

"He's not gone though is he? Every time I look in the mirror he is there ok...he branded me and scarred me forever. He made sure that I would never forget him..." I am practically hysterical now, tears streaming and my fists clenching his shirt in my hands, I am practically gripping onto him for dear life.

"Emily...you are beautiful ok...and what that son of a bitch done to you was horrible but your alive and I'm here and I love you, ok?" He pulls my shirt up and over my head and looks me in the eye directly before pressing his hand over my scar on my stomach.

"Scars are something we can overcome Emily...I have them from Foyet and you have them from Doyle, in time they will fade but they will never really go away." I smiled up at him and kissed him hard against his lips and gripped the back of his head, all it took was him to moan in my mouth and grip onto my hips again, exactly where his hands rested before my breakdown.

As I pulled the wife beater over his head I ran my fingers over his stab wounds and kissed each one individually before kissing his mouth again. He pushed me harder against the wall and pulled and the button and zipper of my tight jeans and pulled them down round my ankles and I lifted my legs up and wrapped them round his waist and hooking them at the back.

"Mmm...Aaron...oh god you feel soo good..." I could feel exactly how excited he was getting underneath me.

"Emily...bedroom...now..." I only nodded and grunted my approval through my kisses and bites on his neck. As we burst through the bedroom door he spun and tripped landing flat on his back with me on top of him, a position I quite liked.

As underwear was thrown into the middle of the room I could feel every breath and every touch he was currently doing to me. The callouses on his fingers gripped tight onto my hip and the other one was tangled into my hair. I was in heaven...literally in heaven I didn't think anything could feel this good...I was wrong. Every touch and caress he gave me made my entire body set alight. He kissed and nipped and reciprocated every touch. I was nothing if not thorough and he was as meticulous in his love making as he was in his job, the only difference being is he was not so straight laced.

As I kissed his neck and nipped it slightly with my tongue he moaned into my neck and his hands tightened onto my hips as I caressed his tongue with mine, as we kept kissing as if our lives depended on it. All we wanted to do was feel something other than numb. And boy did we feel we felt all night and fell asleep as the early morning sun filtered in through the blinds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was awakened by the sound of my cell phone jingling to signal a text message and as I looked around the room I momentarily forgot where I was before I remembered what had happened last night. All of my emotions came flooding back to me and I kinda felt like I was in denial.

Hotch confessed his love to me and we slept together...never did I imagine that my confrontation with him would lead to the biggest confession ever. He wasn't exactly one to express his emotions easily but he bared his soul to me last night and as I took in his appearance he lay on his stomach with his bed sheet just about covering his ass cheek and his long toned legs and chiseled shoulders and back were exposed to me. His hair was standing up on end in every direction, probably due to my fingers trailing through it and it was another five minutes or so before I almost jumped out of my skin and my heart beat wildly in my chest.

"You're staring..." He cracked one eye open before smiling and closing it again and put his arm around my waist and pulling me in closer to him. This all felt like a dream to me and I felt like any second I was going to wake up and all of this will come crashing down.

"Sorry...am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked in honesty and he shook his head before kissing the spot where my shoulder and collarbone met.

"No...I kind of like having you here, I am not used to sharing my bed with anyone and it has been a while since I was involved in any kind of romantic situation. A big bonus though it makes me feel a hell of a lot better to know you are still here and you have not ran away screaming yet." I shook my head and kissed him deeply and straddled him as we continued to make out before my cell started protesting at being ignored again.

We broke apart and just as I unlocked my phone his cell started to ring and as he answered it I saw a text from Penelope to let me know we got a case. As I stood up to shower I left him talking on his phone to what I assumed was Rossi and couldn't help but feel excited for the first time in my life and looking forward to the new chapter into life. I still don't know my true feelings for Hotch but I know we can't just go back to being to his being my boss and me being the subordinate, that was not even an option at this point.

I don't know how long I was standing under the spray of hot water but I jumped slightly as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and placed gentle open mouth kisses on my shoulder blades and a round of sex and cup of coffee later we were on our way to the BAU in separate cars I was never so glad to have my go-bag that I am right now the last thing I needed was arriving wearing my outfit from yesterday, that would have caused numerous questions I didn't particularly want to answer at the moment.

As we arrived at the Bureau I parked along side him in the underground parking lot and we both got out at the same time, as I grabbed my purse and go-bag he stood and waited on me.

"How are we gonna keep this from the team?" I asked as we walked toward the elevator I could feel my palms sweating slightly at the thought of telling them.

"You wanna keep it a secret?" He seemed slightly shocked at this particular fact but I couldn't help but allow my inner girl squeal at the fact he wanted to tell people about us.

"Just until we figure out what this is?" He stopped dead in his tracks which startled me a little bit and I stopped a few steps ahead of him and he looked at me with a strange expression on his face that was slightly worrying to me.

"Well I know what I want this to be Emily..the only question remains is whether you want the same thing I do." I couldn't truly look him in the eye until now and I saw the sincerity and love in his eyes. Before I could answer we were interrupted by Penelope coming up and hook her arm in mine.

"Morning Gumdrop and bossman how you feeling sweetie sorehead?" I nodded at her and laughed slightly nervously as I glanced between Garcia and Aaron who both looked at me with wide eyes and expectant glances.

" I gotta tell ya sweetie that was a wild night I loved it...it should be a monthly team building exercise. Sir you missed an incredible night and we missed you." As Garcia rambled I felt Aaron's eyes on me and the elevator felt far too small for my liking as we rode to our floor and I was slightly more irritated that I didn't even get the chance to talk to him before he skulked away to his office as I went to change into my work clothes. The emergency we got called in on was a hoax call about a bomb that was only by 11am.

Looking at everyone they all felt the effects of last night inebriation and Rossi, Morgan and Garcia barely came out of their offices. They were most likely sleeping off their hangover. It was 4.30pm before everyone started to trickle out until it was just Hotch and myself left so I decided this would be the perfect opportunity to talk about us and my little head has been going full speed ahead since our conversation this morning so I am looking forward to talking to him.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

CM Chap 6

As I made my way up the stairs toward his office I felt my heart pound slightly in my chest in anticipation of the conversation I am about to have. As I let out a breath of air before I knocked the door and it felt like forever before he said come in. I reluctantly went through the door and when my eyes met his I could see all of the stress and worry dissipate from his body.

"Hi..." I was unsure of what else to say as I went further into the room and sat across from him at his desk. Professional Aaron was gone as his top button was undone and his tie was loosened a little bit. his hair also looked like he had ben trailing his fingers through it all day, in that moment I want to run my fingers through it.

"Hi...I thought you had left?" I shook my head at him and smiled at the strange expression that was plastered all over his face. I know he was mad at me about this morning because he had barely spoke more than two non-case related words to me all day.

"No I was waiting on everyone leaving I think we need to talk..." Anytime I have heard the words we need to talk, nothing good has came after it and I think he has had the exact same experience because his entire body went rigid again but I flicked a smile at him as a sort of signal that it is not gonna be a bad talk but it must not have done anything to dissuade his fears.

"Ok? Look If you want to forget about this then that's fine but I want you to know that my feelings are real and if you want me...I'm all in this Emily. I do not do anything halfway you know that and I will not hurt you...I can promise you that. I want to be the one you come home to and tell me all of your secrets. I want to be the one who makes you laugh and wipes away your tears when your crying." I let a breath I didn't even realise I was holding and I didn't even realise he had moved toward me but he was now leaning on his desk in front of me with nothing but softness in his eyes.

"Hotch..." He cocked his head to the side and before I could say anything else he piped his two cents in and interrupted me.

"What happened to the Aaron you were screaming last night? I like it when you call me Aaron." I could feel my entire face engulf into flame and I as I looked at him he had a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"I want to see where this goes but I am always the one who gets hurt in a relationship so can we keep it slow and to ourselves for now?" He nodded before pulling me up from my seat and planting a kiss on me so passionate and loving that it a really made my knees weak.

"We can go at whatever speed you want to...ok" He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close into a hug and before I could say anything we were interrupted by his office door flying open.

"Daddy...daddy..." I have never moved away from someone faster...granted it wasn't a very graceful manoeuvre but I had stood back and proceeded to trip over the chair as he gave his son a hug. I didn't even notice that Jessica was in the room also until she spoke.

"Jack you were supposed to knock...your daddy was obviously busy..." I didn't even have to look at her to know she was glaring at me, I could practically feel the animosity emanate from her toward me and I couldn't help but allow my happy mood to dissipate slightly, but why wouldn't she...another woman hugging her dead sisters husband?

"Sorry daddy..." Aaron just shook his head and gave him a hug and I looked Jack over and remembered about his camping trip with his school as he was still dressed in his khaki.

"It's ok buddy...you remember Emily right?" He nodded his head and smiled at me, and I couldnt help but let feel all warm and fuzzy at his introducing me as Emily instead of Agent Prentiss.

"Hi Miss Emily...have you ever been camping?" I couldn't help but smile at the innocence in front of me.

"I used to go all the time as a little girl." Jack then turned his glare on his father and laughed.

"See daddy even Miss Emily has been camping." I looked at Aaron as he smiled before I realised what Jack was saying?

"You have never been camping?" All he could do was smile and nod at me before a throat was cleared to interrupt and Jessica stepped forward to drop of Jacks bag.

"Jess...you remember Emily right?" She nodded slightly at him and turned to look at me up and down.

"Of course I remember you...we're you not dead a few months ago..." I looked at Aaron and I know he could feel the animosity rising from her toward me before Jacks head jumped up.

"Wow...really...so are you like a zombie?" I couldn't help but laugh at the serious expression on his face. The furrowed brow and slanted lips he was mirroring his father as he did this.

"Ok enough question time...ready to go home buddy?" He nodded his head and Jessica left with a hug to Aaron and Jack before giving me a last warning glance and flitting out of the room...so much for my first impression.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the long gap in between chapters but I have been very bust so I do apologize so please let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW or PM me**_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Aaron and I stood and looked at each other longingly for about thirty seconds before we were interrupted by Jack jumping up and down looking as if he were about to bounce off the walls.

"Daddy can we get ice cream?" I loved watching the interaction between him and his son it was so adorable and it was the only time any of us in the team have ever seen the stone cold stoic facade drop and he completely relaxed, but then again Jack had that effect of everyone.

"Ice cream?" He looked pensive and serious with his hand rested on his chin for a second at Jack who was nodding enthusiastically at him before he smiled and nodded his head at the young boy.

"Of course we can stop at that gelato place we like does that sound good?" By this point Jack was like a doggy on a dashboard his head was nodding so fast I thought it might fly off.

"Yey! Umm Daddy can Miss Emily come with us? Please?" We looked between each other and he smiled and shrugged as if to say 'you can come if you want' but I felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"Tell you what Jack why don't you and your dad go and spent some time together and then you both can come over to my place and get dinner?" He nodded so enthusiastically it was as of his head was going to detach from his spine.

"Pplleeaasseeee daddy pleaseeee can we go to Miss Emily's house?" Jack looked at his dad and then looked back at me before pouting again at his father who then smiled a huge giant smile in my direction before nodding his head at him.

"Yey! Thank You Thank You Thank You Daddy!" He hugged him again before bouncing even more than what he was.

"Around 7 or is that too late?" He shook his head at me and smiled the largest grin at me which made me feel like a teenager when her crush notices her for the first time.

"No he has no school tomorrow...teacher training or something so that's fine..." Aaron was being pulled forward by the boy so I excused myself with the promise of seeing him later on and we both shared a slow lingering look before I went and grabbed all of my things and headed toward my car. Ok so dinner Pasta is good isn't it kids like Pasta? I really should have asked him before I left so a quick text to Aaron and a positive reply later we were a go for Pasta. Thank god Rossi has been teaching me how to survive on something other than take-out and leftovers.

I arrived home and showered before changing into something more comfortable other than the pantsuit I have had on all day. My green shirt and jeans completed my ensemble along with Mis-matched socks which was a weird thing I did at home only, I think it is just because I am too lazy to find a matching pair. An hour later the dinner was almost ready when I heard a knock on my apartment door.

As I opened the door I noticed both boys have went home to change also. Hotch looking as Penelope says "oh so fine" he has on a blue crew neck tee with Black graphics on it and a pair of blue jeans much like myself which cupped his ass quite nicely if my memory serves me right.

"Come in..." I showed them in and took their coats before I had a huge tub of ice cream thrust in my eye line by Jack looking very proud of myself.

"Is this for me?" He nodded and gave me a hug which apparently I was not the only one shocked at for to the flabbergasted look on his dad's face.

"It for us after dinner..." I nodded in understanding and went to put it into the freezer and motioned for them to sit at my kitchen table. As I lifted everything onto the table. The garlic bread and Spaghetti...Aaron looked positively stumped.

"What happened to the woman who only orders take-out?" I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him as I put some on a plate for Jack and Aaron before putting my own out.

"Rossi has been giving me lessons...I can bake no problem I had a nanny growing up who baked everything but burnt anything she tried to cook but alas like her cooking is not my area." He couldn't contain his smirk and small moan as he took a bite of it which immediately made butterflies swim in my stomach.

"This is amazing..." I just shrugged as I met Jack smile and agree with his father as he hoovered his grub in quicker than I could say boo. I know one thing for sure is the Hotchner men can put away the food, little Hotchner went in for second and gave me that same little twinkle his father has.

"So Jack...how's school this year?" He swallowed his dinner before he could answer me.

"It's really great I get to do the Art Programme with Miss Matheson and she said I can draw really well..." This little boy amazes me how grown up he has gotten. I noticed it especially after I came back from those months away and it was like a growth spurt.

"That sounds like so much fun...you know I studied art too I liked it a lot...when I was a little older that you I was always drawing in my sketch book or snapping photographs..." Aaron looked shocked at me and I could tell he didn't expect that side of me.

"Well I like taking pictures on daddy's camera but he said I'm not old enough for one of my own yet." I nodded and smiled even wider at the little Hotchner before doing the same to the bigger Hotchner.

"Well your daddy's right as per usual..." We ate the rest of the meal in comfortable conversation, Hotch and I talked about Erin Strauss and Dave in hushed tones of course and no detail but they were making it so easy to see the sexual tension between the two. Then the conversation went to Jack or Soccer or the team and how they were handling being back. After we had all finished I stood up and started clearing dishes and much to my surprise Big and Little Hotchner started helping me after I gave them what was probably a look of shock and awe at the both of them who just smiled and shrugged it off.

Within ten minutes my kitchen was cleared and dishwasher full and put on and we all went into the living room and let Jack pick a movie on my tevo box and he settled on Wizard of Oz so he sat in my big one seater comfort seat and looked so small in the large expanse of the chair with my black blanket threw over him. I ended up sitting beside Hotch and our bodies were pressed together. His shoulder, ribs thighs and legs were all pressed against my body too. My heart was racing and I wasn't focusing on the movie at all I kept stealing glances out of the side of my eye and I could see he was doing the same.

He had taken off his jacket in the heat of my apartment and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he put his arm down to his side and took my hand in his and in the moment I felt like a teenager about to lose my virginity. The things he did to me without even touching me was incredible but now feeling his hand on mine and rubbing slow lazy circles over the patch of skin linking my thumb and forefinger made my whole body ignite.

We sat like that the whole way through the movie and when it was over our attention turned to a sleeping sound Jack. He looked more like his father in that moment than I ever saw him.

"Looks like we lost Jack..." I said as I looked at Aaron who had turned his attention to me in the split second. He only nodded his head and I felt bad waking the boy, but was it too early in the relationship to ask him to stay?

"You know it will take you 40 mins to drive home and I have a spare room..." A small smirk crawled across his face and it was so uncharacteristic of his before I continued. "You could stay...we don't have to do anything but I feel bad now making you drive all the way home, and the room is there for Jack unless you think it would confuse him or upset him then that's fine but I..." I was interrupted with his lips on mine.

"You're rambling...which means you're nervous.." I could just breathe well just about. "I'll stay..." He grinned at me with a smile rivalling the Cheshire Cat which I could only reciprocate.

"Ok..." I smiled even wider as we both stood up and walked toward the spare room and I could only watch as Aaron put him down in the huge bed and covered him up with the blanket before giving him a kiss on the top of his head and turned toward me and looked shocked at me.

"What?" He looked scared for a second and I just smiled even larger the closer he got to me.

"Nothing...you're an amazing father Aaron...Jack is such a good kid and you have done really well with him." He let out a breath of relief before pulling me in for a kiss that made me knees quake but I can't do this with Jack just across the room, so I pulled away from him. "Come on let's go..." He followed me toward my bedroom and the butterflies that were once in my stomach had now turned into elephants the closer we got.

I saw him take in the surroundings around him and he looked at everything which made me feel slightly self conscious. The team photo on my bedside cabinet caught his eye and he looked shocked at me for a second before shaking his head and smiling.

"This was taken at Reids birthday?" I nodded my head at him as he took in the smiling faces of everyone including Jack and Henry I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah I snapped it on my camera and thought it was too nice not to print." He nodded at me again before he looked at it again and set it down where it was before and stared at me. At this point I wasn't really sure what to say to him so I just looked at him and I saw that sparkle in his eyes and couldn't help but smile. He walked over the the opposite side of the bed I sleep on.

"We should go to bed..." I smirked at his brave comment to which he blushed...actually blushed I never thought I would see the day when Aaron Hotchner was blushing at me. "I meant we should get some sleep..." I nodded at him and walked over to my drawers and lifted out an old grey pair of track pants and handed them to him.

"Those should fit...I bought them at a store a few months back to sleep in they are gigantic on me but umm they should fit you...and I'm rambling again." At this present moment I didn't really know how to act around him so I lifted out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. He had seen me naked we had already slept together but this feels even more intimate.

So I just took the bull by the horns and removed my shirt and bra before pulling the tank top down over on body and proceeding to change into my shorts too. Once I was done I looked at him all wide eyed and slack jawed at me and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What!?" I asked with what I was hoping was a playful smile to which he just shook his head and followed suit. As he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans I watched like the pervert that I am push his jeans down his long toned legs and discard them on the floor followed by his boxers before pulling on the sweat pants I gave him and climbed into my bed before uncharacteristically tapping my side to which I got in beside him and lay down.

As soon as I lay down I felt my eyes heavy and I saw his were too. So as he leaned in to kiss me I ran my hand through his hair and came to rest on the nape of his neck before he broke the kiss.

"I am exhausted..." I let out a sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god me too..." And he let out a booming laugh before kissing me again.

"We will continue this though, as soon as possible." Nodded at him and threw my leg over his hip before kissing each other again and lay down with my head on his chests.

"Hey...I love you..." He had such a sincerity in his voice and I lifted my head once more to press my lips to his.

"I love you too..." He pulled me closer and gently touched my lips to his a tender gesture before we both lay down and fell asleep in each other's arms, for the first time in my life I feel complete.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
